falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Malcolm Holmes
|edid =SSHQMalcolmHolmes |baseid = |refid = |footer = Malcolm without his hat }} |content2= |content3= }} Malcolm Holmes is a retired trader living in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Malcolm Holmes was a collector of star bottle caps to get the treasure that's hidden in the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters building. He claims to have retired from collecting the caps, but if you pickpocket him (or kill him), you can find as many as 6 star bottle caps in his inventory. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Legend of the Star: Sometime after the player has picked up their first star bottle cap, they will encounter a man who claims he has been following them. Holmes is a retired trader who noticed you had the same interest in the bottle caps that he collected long ago. He also mentions that if enough caps are collected, the treasure can be claimed from someone named Festus. Other interactions * Malcolm Holmes also mentions that there are people willing to kill for the blue star caps, including someone called Allen Marks. Inventory Notes * After speaking with the player, Malcolm Holmes will walk directly to the Mojave Outpost. He will disappear from the game once he arrives there. Since he has 6 star caps on him, one should try pickpocketing or killing him after the conversation ends. * Malcolm is carrying the roving trader hat and roving trader outfit, both of which are valuable for players to increase their trade profit and pass Barter checks at the lower levels where one is likely to encounter Holmes. * The player can get Malcolm Holmes trader gear right away in Goodsprings. Enter the brown house below the gas station, get a star bottle cap from a table in the bedroom, go outside and Wait 24 hours (or so). Malcolm will show up and can be killed. * Malcolm seems to follow the player after a set amount time after you obtain your first Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap. * He will appear on the scavenger platform if you wait long enough. After talking to you he swims directly off, no matter if the water has been cleared of lakelurks or not. * If attacked but not killed, he will pursue the player for a considerable amount of time, occasionally going as far as Primm before being killed by the Powder Gangers there. * If you run the Nellis Air Force Base artillery gauntlet shortly after obtaining your first star cap, be sure to comb the artillery field after making peace with the Boomers, as he may have been killed trying to reach you during the bombardment. * Even after he has been spoken to, most people and creatures will ignore his presence. * If you choose to start a second dialogue with him, the option to trade with him will appear. He will have other items to trade that will not drop when he is killed and are not available to be pickpocketed. * If you trade with Malcolm Holmes, the caps dropped after killing him will not increase. However, if you purchase his .308 rounds, they will no longer be available when he is killed. * Sometimes, Holmes will get killed by hostile enemies before he can reach the Courier. * Sometimes while at Primm, and after a short amount of time the Courier gets his first star bottle cap. Malcolm Holmes will go through the minefield between the town and the NCR outpost and get killed. This can be fixed by just waiting then walking around. * When the appointed time for his dialogue comes, Malcolm will approach the Courier, regardless of them being in combat or not. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Malcolm Holmes appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs Malcolm's chest will sometimes be invisible when he initially approaches you. Simply loading from the last save fixes this. Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Fallout: New Vegas random encounters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Malcolm Holmes es:Malcolm Holmes fr:Malcolm Holmes ru:Малколм Холмс uk:Малколм Холмс